The Wolf and the Redhead
by East Coast Captain
Summary: A 100 theme collection Scott and Lydia. Some chapters will be rated M.
1. Wild

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Wild

Lydia walked home after an afternoon doing extra curricular activities for extra credit. It had been a few months since Jackson had ditched for the new girl, Allison Argent. It had been heartbreaking at first but in the end, she realized she didn't that good for nothing who only liked her for her looks and not her.

The sun had already set below the clouds when she took a shortcut through the woods. The redhead looked around clutching her jacket around her; it could get very cold at night in these parts of Northern California.

She heard a growl in the bushes and started to run for her life.

She screamed when she was pushed to the ground, a pair of golden eyes looked down at paralyzed and then she unexpectedly smirked.

"You should not have run." He said.

"Here I am helpless, what are you going to do about it?" she teased.

He gave her a fanged grin and crashed his lips onto hers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Love

**Chapter 2:** Love

Scott sat in the park watching a sadLydia;Jacksonhad ditched her for his ex Allison. It was heartbreaking for him as well; Allison had been his first girlfriend and he thought he loved her. Deciding enough was enough; he got up and walked over sitting beside her.

"Hi, Scott."

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Jacksondoesn't deserve you."

The redhead looked at her classmate.

"The way he treated you when you were together, calling you names, you are smart and better than he is." He said.

All these words touchedLydia, she always acted dumber forJacksonbut after he broke up with her she was depressed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Thank you." she whispered.


	3. Light

**Chapter 3:** Light

The sun was shining above as Scott opened his eyes; the werewolf had just surpassed the Beta stage and became an Alpha after being a lycanthrope for a decade.

His companion wrapped an arm around his torso beside him was an equally nudeLydia. She purred his werewolf mate had been bitten by the Alpha werewolf ten years before, the same Alpha who gave Scott his lycanthropy.

"I know I've said this many times but you look positively mouth watering in your birthday suit." He said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled climbing to her feet giving Scott a great view of her deliciously nude form. She found the bag with a set of clothes for her and Scott.

"We should get to work." she said.

"It's Saturday, remember?" he wiggled his eyebrows. She had already slipped into her undergarments.

"Wolves mate for life; we could tussle around in the woods all the day." He said suggestively.

"As much as I would love too honey, we are getting married the day after tomorrow." She sighed.

He pouted cutely

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Dark

**RATED M BEWARE!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Chapter 4:** Dark

The werewolf was a mysterious animal created by some type of sorcery thousands of years ago when mankind believed all sorts of legends and myths almost all of them real. The werewolf was the most prominent supernatural being in town; the rest did not dare tread into werewolf territory except for the occasional vampire who kills and the killing is blamed on the werewolves.

Scott had a darkness emanating from the wolf inside him; it clawed like a trap miner waiting for its release. He sawLydiafrom across the room, her red hair shining, her green eyes full of mirth, the way she moved her alluring curves. The wolf roared deep inside. He moved stealthily through the halls pouncing just in time.

He got her into an empty room locking the door behind them, he rammed his lips onto hers claiming control right away as he devoured her.

He turned her around bending her over on the desk. He unzipped his pants releasing his member.

"Scott." she breathed as he had his way with her. He pulled down her underwear taking off her tank top grabbing her breasts. He pushed into her slowly roughly grabbing her hips, claws extending. He thrusted into her with wild abandon,Lydiatried so hard not to scream to the heavens.

Finally he let out a wolf roar as he climaxed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Doubt

Scott squinted as the daylight streamed into the room, his mouth tasted like whiskey and dog breath. His heart was full of doubt, and his werewolf senses abuzz with her intoxicating aroma. They had both passed out on this bed last night right after one in the morning; he could smell her strawberry shampoo from her scarlet red hair, the natural scent of her soft skin and the smell of sex in the air. He woken up with an arm around her naked torso.

Last night was the craziest he had _ever_ experienced and there no full moon involved, he remembered the tangling of limbs, the feel of her silky skin against his own, her perky breasts pressing against his chest, it was all so overwhelming.

Ever since Allison broke up with him a two years ago choosing her allegiance, she was the leader of the Hunters though they and Derek's pack had a silent truce after the whole Kainama fiasco which claimed the lives of Gerard and Jackson.

Stiles had suddenly forgotten all about his childhood crush on Lydia and had become involved with the she-wolf Erica, those two were very happy together.

He looked down at Lydia, she looked so serene none of the angst from a year and a half ago. The Beta wolf had come to a stunning conclusion; he was in love with Lydia Martin.

* * *

><p>Lydia stretched and yawned as sleep left her, the petite redhead was sore all over. It seemed Scott was amazing last night. Speaking of the werewolf, she wondered he was. Fear started to blossom in her eyes, did he regret last night? Did he just use her for sex like Jackson did? No, she thought. Scott was just, kind, and noble. He was better than that. Last night he was sweet, gentle, and loving with her. She has had sex before but no one had ever made love to her.<p>

The smell of pancakes entered her nostrils and her stomach rumbled. She slipped into a robe and went downstairs; it was Scott dressed in his boxer shorts cooking breakfast. She was thankful that her parents were out of town, they would freak if they caught a half naked eighteen-year-old in their kitchen cooking breakfast.

''Morning, want some blueberry pancakes?'' he said cheerfully.

She smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheek against his back. He flipped the last stack of pancakes into a second plate.

"You should have stayed in bed." she purred, rubbing her breasts into his bare back.

"I figured you would want something to eat."

Her hands slid downward. "Yeah, but you took it with you to the kitchen."

He laughed and turned, grabbing a hold of her waist and looking into her sparkling green eyes.

''Are you okay?'' he asked her.

''Perfect.'

Their lips met.


End file.
